Space Colony
by Flame girl 123
Summary: What if Space Colony had ended differently, what if Dr. Gao had escaped with the last vial of liquid bionics, instead of being captured, and what if he Geo-leaped to the Bionic Academy and kidnapped Mr. Davenport, putting him under the Triton App and injecting him with liquid bionics, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you can't find Mr. Davenport?" Chase whispered, just loud enough so that Bree could hear him.

Douglas was standing at the cyber desk, checking on some things.

Bree grabbed Chase's arm and gently pulled him a little ways away so that Douglas wouldn't hear her talking.

"Chase, I searched the whole island, he isn't here!"

"But that doesn't make any sense, I mean, you locked him up with the other colonists on the space shuttle, right?"

Bree nodded.

Right then, the sound of the hydro loop could be heard.

"We got the rest of the colonists back to the mainland," Leo said, as he and Adam disembarked the hydro loop.

"Great…great…um…Mr. Davenport didn't happen to go with you guys, did he?" Bree asked hopefully.

"No…wait…why?" Leo asked.

"We can't seem to find Mr. Davenport anywhere," Bree admitted.

"I would just like to point out that Bree lost him," Chase said.

"Hey…wait…why am I responsible…and I did not lose him, I…just…can't find him," Bree stammered.

"Can't find who?" Douglas asked, coming up behind them.

"Oh hey, Douglas, well…we…um…we can't find…" Bree faltered.

"They just don't want to tell you that they lost Mr. Davenport," Adam blurted out.

"Adam!" Bree hissed, hitting her brother on the shoulder.

"What, you were taking forever," Adam said.

"What…what do you mean you lost him?" Douglas asked.

"Adam, did you see Mr. Davenport get off the space shuttle?" Chase asked, turning to his older brother.

"I don't know…maybe," Adam said.

"Adam, you were suppose to…" Chase began, but Bree grabbing his arm cut him off.

"Guys, you don't think Dr. Gao took Mr. Davenport, do you?" She asked.

"Donnie, there you are!" Douglas all of a sudden exclaimed.

The four bionic siblings looked up to see Mr. Davenport standing there, by the cyber desk.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Douglas asked, looking at his brother, who was staring straight ahead.

Right then, Dr. Gao geo-leaped right beside Mr. Davenport, and before Adam, Bree, Chase, or Leo could react, Dr. Gao plunged a needle into Mr. Davenport's neck and pushed the plunger.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo watched in horror as the bright green liquid disappeared, flooding Mr. Davenport with liquid bionics, creating a bionic infrastructure within him.

Mr. Davenport fell to the floor as Dr. Gao let him go.

"Donnie," Douglas called, as he began walking toward his brother, only to be stopped by Chase's voice.

"Douglas, don't!"

Mr. Davenport got to his knees and looked up at them with blank eyes, and then he looked over at Dr. Gao, his eyes flashed a bright green.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Donnie," Douglas pleaded with his brother, who was advancing on them, "Don't make us do this!"

Douglas was hiding behind the cyber desk, with Bree.

"So, you're telling that Donnie has bionics now, and that he's…whoa," Douglas was cut off by Donald sending a bright blue ball of sparking electricity at the two of them.

Bree super sped Douglas over to where Adam, and Leo were, behind a pillar, as Chase was protecting them with his force field.

"Do you mind Donnie, we're talking here?" Douglas said, just has Donald threw another ball of electricity at them, Douglas ducked back behind the pillar just in time.

"Chase!"

"Sorry," Chase said, gritting his teeth.

Chase's force field was faltering under the continued electrical attacks from Mr. Davenport.

"This isn't working, we…we need to figure out a way to stop him," Bree said.

"I'll get him," Adam said, as he fired up his shockwave blast and fired it, sending Mr. Davenport flying backwards into the wall.

"ADAM!" Douglas shouted, as he watched his brother fall to the floor.

"Adam, we don't want to hurt Mr. Davenport," Bree reminded her brother, "Somehow we need to get through to him."

"How are we supposed to that?" Adam asked.

"Wait I…I have an idea, Douglas, you need to talk to him," Chase said.

"What?"

"Yeah Chase, what are you talking about, Mr. Davenport is under the control of the Triton App, he can't hear us," Bree told her brother.

"No…no, it'll work, trust me," Leo told them, remembering how he had broken Chase from the control of the Triton App, by talking about all the fun times they had had together being brothers, "Come on, Douglas, Adam and I will cover you, just talk about all the fun times you and Big D had when you were growing up."

"Umm…okay," Douglas agreed, as he slowly walked out from behind the pillar, Adam, Leo, and Bree, right behind him.

"Donnie, do you remember the time when you fell out of the tree house and broke your arm and Mom brought me to the hospital to visit you, I brought you a stack of our favorite comic books and we sat there for hours reading them, or when Mom took us to that baseball game, and you caught that home run ball, but you gave it to me?"

Mr. Davenport seemed to be listening, when all of a sudden Dr. Gao Geo-leaped right beside him.

"What are you waiting for, destroy them!" Dr. Gao ordered.

Mr. Davenport's eyes flashed bright green again, and he began creating a massive blue sphere of electricity in his hand.

Bree was ready to super speed Douglas back to safety, but Douglas told her to go get something off of his nightstand.

Bree was back in a flash, handing her uncle the baseball.

Douglas held out the baseball for his brother to see.

"See Donnie, I kept it, this whole time, because it reminds me of that day, when you told me that no matter what happened to us in life, we would always be brothers."

Mr. Davenport stood there.

"I know we kind of got away from being brothers, even after I came back, and I don't know if we'll ever be as close as we were back then, but…but I'd like to try," Douglas continued.

All of a sudden, Donald's green eyes flickered back to their usual brown. Donald looked at his hand, as the bright blue sphere of electricity disappeared, and he collapsed to the floor.

"NO!" Dr. Gao shouted, as Bree, using her super speed, quickly grabbed a pair of bionic inhibiting handcuffs and put them on Dr. Gao. Adam, and Chase, went over to help her, while Leo rushed over to Douglas, who was helping Donald to his feet.

Then all of a sudden, Dr. Gao started laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny, the game's over, Gao, you lost." Chase said.

"Oh did I?" Dr. Gao asked, and with an evil grin on his face, he looked over at Mr. Davenport.

Suddenly, Mr. Davenport grabbed his head, and let out a small scream, before collapsing back to the floor.

"Donnie?" Douglas asked, as he shook his brother. But Donald wasn't moving.

Adam, Bree, and Chase, looked at each other in horror.

"What did you do?" Adam demanded Dr. Gao tell him.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Dr. Gao sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Douglas will figure out what you did," Bree assured the madman, as she turned away from the cell, that she and Adam had put Dr. Gao in.

Bree was about to leave the bionic prison, which was beneath the Bionic Academy, with Adam, when Dr. Gao started laughing again.

"Ohhh, I don't doubt that Douglas will figure out what I did, but by then it will be too late for your precious Mr. Davenport!"

"What...what do you mean...too late?" Bree asked, turning around to face the madman once again.

"Simple, you can't save him!"

Bree looked up at Adam, fear sparkled in her brown eyes.

"Come on, Bree, don't listen to him," Adam said, walking over and placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"You're right, Adam, come on, let's go."

Adam and Bree left Dr. Gao.

…

"What's happening?" Leo asked, frantically, as another surge of electricity surrounded his stepfather.

"Donald's bionic infrastructure is corrupted…" Douglas began.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Leo interrupted.

"Well, Donald has energy blast...which means that he can generate electricity and shoot it from his hands…"

"So then, what's happening to Big D?" Leo asked again.

"I'm getting to that part," Douglas informed Leo.

"Well, get there faster!" Leo shouted.

"Guys, focus!" Chase shouted at both of them.

"Right, well, Donald can't turn his energy blast off, so his bionic infrastructure is being flooded with electricity, and…" Douglas' voice trailed off, and he looked away from Leo.

"And...what...what is it?"

Chase walked over to Douglas and put a hand on his shoulder, before looking Leo right in the eyes…

"And we can't stop it…"

Right then, Adam and Bree walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

"What...no...no...no…you...you can't give up…" Bree said, super speeding to Mr. Davenport's side.

"Chase...it's Mr. Davenport...we...we can't let…" Bree was cut off by another surge of electricity surrounding Mr. Davenport.

Chase walked over to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, she was scared for their father, and she saw the same fear reflected in Chase's brown eyes.

"Bree, no one is giving up, Douglas and I are trying to figure this out, we just need time...more time than we have…"

"Wait, what does that mean…"more time than we have?" Adam asked.

"It means that when Dr. Gao injected Donald with his liquid bionics, he embedded a virus that has corrupted Donald's bionic infrastructure, making it impossible for him to turn off his energy blast and causing energy surges to backup and flood his bionic infrastructure with electricity, that is, with every surge weakening his heart." Douglas explained, without turning around from the cyber desk, where he was punching keys at a rate that would rival Bree's super speed.

Bree looked down at her father, just as another surge of electricity surrounded him, and then she glared up at Douglas, anger rising up in her.

"This is all your fault, Douglas!" Bree yelled, before storming out of the room.

Douglas turned around in his chair just in time to see Bree walk out the door, followed by Adam, and Leo.

Chase looked over at Douglas.

"Douglas, she just…" Chase began.

"No...no...Bree's right, this is all my fault, if I hadn't of been so intent on getting revenge on Donald, and given Krane all of my bionic secrets, he never would have given them to Dr. Gao, and Dr. Gao never would have created liquid bionics, and we wouldn't be here right now!" Douglas said, standing up and pushing his chair in with so much force that it spilled his coffee all over the cyber desk.

"Gawh!" Douglas exclaimed, as the delicate electronics, now soaked, began to spark.

"Great...just...great…" Douglas yelled, turning around and throwing his empty coffee mug across the room, just as Mr. Davenport's energy blast surged again and shot the mug out of the air, it shattered into a million pieces.

"That's it!" Douglas exclaimed.

"What's it?" Leo asked, coming back into the room.

"Go get Adam and Bree, I think I know how to save Donnie!"


	5. Chapter 5

Right as Leo came back into the room with Adam and Bree, another surge of electricity shot across the room.

"Douglas, I thought you said you had a way to fix Big D, this doesn't look fixed?" Leo shouted, as he, Bree, and Adam, took cover behind a nearby console.

"I'm working on it, kid, give me a minute!" Douglas shot back.

"There, Chase, get Donald into the capsule!"

With his brother in the capsule, Douglas hit a button on the cyber desk. As soon as he did, the capsule glowed with a bright golden light, and electricity sparked from inside.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked, looking in horror at the capsule her father was in.

"Taking a page from Dr. Gao and flooding Donnie's bionic infrastructure with an ionically charged static pulse…which should destroy the virus and fix everything," Douglas explained.

"Should, or it could kill him!" Bree shouted, she super sped to the capsule Mr. Davenport was in, and was about to open the door, when Chase stopped her.

"Bree, STOP!" Chase shouted, grabbing his sister's arm.

Bree spun around to face her brother, ready to fight against his grip, but Chase held both of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Bree, Mr. Davenport is okay, Douglas and I have run all the calculations and this will work, TRUST ME!" Chase said, and seeing that he was getting through to his sister, he let go of her shoulders.

Bree slowly stepped away from the capsule and turned around to Douglas.

"I'm sorry, Douglas, I'm...I'm just scared," Bree apologized.

"It's alright, princess, I'm scared for Donnie too," Douglas said, hugging Bree tight.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, as the light that had filled the capsule faded away. Chase ran back over to the cyber desk, his brown eyes scanning the screen.

"Well?" Bree asked.

Chase smiled.

"Mr. Davenport is going to be fine."

Bree hugged Douglas again, and Leo, Chase, and Adam, fist-bumped each other.

"Not to ruin the moment but...who's going to tell Tasha that her husband is now bionic?" Douglas asked.

"Not it!" Bree said, raising her hand.

"Not it!" Adam said, raising his hand.

"Not it!" Chase said, spinning around in his chair, and raising his hand.

"Not it!" Leo said, shooting his hand up in the air, he did not want to be the one to tell his mother that her husband had bionics.

"Not...ahh, come on guys, really...Tasha's gonna kill me!"

Right then, Donald accidently shot an energy sphere across the room.

"REALLY, Donnie, not helping!" Douglas exclaimed.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo left the room, but not before wishing Douglas good luck, he was gonna need it.


End file.
